


向恶魔许愿就要付出代价

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Relationships: Hector Berlioz/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 2





	向恶魔许愿就要付出代价

又一个零点过去，柏辽兹撕掉一张日历把它烧毁，余烬放在瓶子里保留起来。他已经收集了3652个小水晶瓶，也就是说，十年过去了。

听见院子里的定音鼓声，他知道肯定又是哪个有求于他的人类来访，不过他只接见能敲出匀称节奏的人。今天的来访者听起来是个不错的鼓手，甚至给他来了几串急促激烈的滚奏。于是柏辽兹颇为满意地把那个男人请进来，问他需要什么。

“先生，我需要一个诅咒。”来访者直白要求道，“三个月前一个无赖拐跑了我的女儿，还唆使她偷偷拿走家里所有值钱的珠宝，如今他厌倦了，便把她又赶了回来。我可怜的小贝蒂整日哭泣，还发起高烧来，我并不忍心责怪这个被欺骗的小姑娘。她给了我一束那个负心汉的头发，我想应该管用。”

“是的，这就足够了。”柏辽兹接过那缕漆黑的发丝，仅用拇指和食指捏着，手势和眼神里都透露出嫌厌。他把那些毛发塞进一瓶深绿色的粘稠药剂里，连同一张乐谱一起递还给愤怒的父亲。

“回去后把它煮沸，持续一晚上，冷却后浇在一丛野玫瑰里，对着花丛奏响这段音乐就好。从此往后那个男人就只能像螃蟹一样横着走路，开口说话时只能发出谁都听不懂的怪叫。且他会变得越来越丑陋，见到的人都想揍他。至于您的女儿，我恐怕爱莫能助。您知道的，我并不擅长治疗疾病。”

“太感谢您了……”来访者的笑容在望向乐谱的瞬间收住了，“这……这至少需要300人的乐队才能演奏，也太难了！”

“哦，我的好先生，要诅咒别人你总得花点功夫。”柏辽兹双手交叉在胸前，“或者你自己把每一种乐器分别演奏也能奏效。”

今天也「顺利」完成订单，柏辽兹哼着一段欢快的旋律，继续瘫坐在沙发上看一本从图书馆强行借来的魔法指导手册。由于跨越了阅读权限，他还被凯鲁比尼那个讨厌的老魔法师追了一路。

换作以往一个人类魔法师根本奈何不了他，独角兽是天然的魔力集合体，即便他从不好好学习不务正业整日玩弄音乐，他的魔术水平也够碾压绝大多数生物……然而就在十年前的某个夜晚，他去墓地散步探望他最崇拜的格鲁克大师，不小心撞到一块墓碑折断了头顶珍贵的角……

这可太丢脸了，等角长出来不知道要多久，总不能跟龙一样一直躲在洞穴里打瞌睡。为了让日子有意思一点，他化作人形混迹在一个市郊村落里，干着巫医的活。

然而工作并不算顺利，人们跑到他这儿来十有八九是想要某种「爱情灵药」，这些人都被愤怒的巫医赶了出去，并大吼道：“我要是知道怎么制作那玩意儿，我早就给自己做三百瓶了！”

——从很久以前柏辽兹就发现哪里不对劲，他是一只独角兽，却从来吸引不到纯洁的处女为了他的角而接近他……一！个！都！没！有！

总之，他自己也一直在探寻有什么魔术能修正这个该死的问题。去图书馆找古籍也是为了寻觅点灵感。这几日他发现一个不妨一试的术式，有用无用另算，但可以消耗掉他积攒的日历余烬，太多了会放不下的。

花了好几个小时折腾法阵，柏辽兹终于迎着日出的第一缕光芒把术式启动。祭品堆里忽然喷涌的蓝色火焰，就在此时，一阵风把他前一天才刚刚写完的几章乐谱意外吹落，一同给烧毁了。

“不！天呐！”柏辽兹哀嚎起来，那是他引以为傲的新作！真该死！他暗自决定要是过了48小时这个术式毫不起效的话，他就要把魔法师学院图书馆整个炸掉！

白天柏辽兹出了一次门，去龙穴那儿强行问“恶龙”门德尔松讨要龙鳞，回到家他发现自家院子里站着一个陌生……呃，从外表看起来应该不是人。

“请问您那哪位？从哪儿来的？有什么事吗？”他警惕地发出一连串质问。

“我？如您所见我是一只恶魔，叫我李斯特就好。”恶魔微笑着自我介绍，甩了甩身后标志性的箭头状尾巴，“至于后面两个问题，明明是您召唤我的，应该换我来问才对。”

“召唤？什么时候？”

“今天日出的时候，抱歉让您久等了。”

“日出？哦……”柏辽兹心想应该是那个吞了他乐谱的该死术式出了什么差错，“道理我都懂，召唤还能迟到的吗？”

“别的恶魔可能不会这样。”李斯特耸肩，一副谁让你召唤到我的架势，“总之，许个愿吧。虽然我看您也不是人类？不过那不重要……”

“什么愿望都可以吗？”身为独角兽柏辽兹并不害怕所谓恶魔的戕害，然而他还是知晓一些恶魔的行事法则的，“以及代价会是什么？”。

“很遗憾，我不能直接告知您代价。但那不会有害于您，也不会有害于您身边的亲友。不过请勿向我提爱情类的愿望，那不是我的业务范围。”李斯特解释道，其实在他那边许愿的代价是这辈子再也赢得不了姑娘们的芳心，为了防止产生悖论，他会拒绝相关的愿望。

“我能说脏话吗？这年头连恶魔都不能解决爱情问题了？”柏辽兹深感绝望，自暴自弃之下他说，“这样吧！请给我一个配偶！我需要一个配偶！有绝世美貌，热爱音乐与文学，会弹钢琴的那种……对方只要能与我聊聊天就行，我不需要什么狗屁爱情！这总行吧？”

许完愿他看见恶魔的表情瞬间僵硬，过了几秒钟，他听见李斯特叹了口气说：“先生，你的愿望已经实现了。”

“什么？你在说什么？还有，为什么许愿完毕你就不对我用敬称了，是我的灵魂已经被拿去交换了吗？我觉得这是诈骗！”柏辽兹东张西望，实在是对这只恶魔的业务能力有所怀疑。

“恶魔是邪恶的存在，但绝大多数并不会撒谎，更不会诈骗自己的客户。如你所见，尽管出现了一点小问题因为从来没有人跟我许这样的愿望，所以我已经是你的配偶了。代价是你以后再也得不到女士们的青睐。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你在开什么玩笑！”倒霉的独角兽抱头哀嚎，“我要退货，请你回到地狱去好吗？你是住在地狱的吧？”

“请别这样冷淡，你提出的要求我可一项都没落下。”李斯特来到钢琴边坐下，“我喜欢你写的曲子，明亮又梦幻的配器和一见倾心的旋律。相信我，抱着想要看完整作品的心态我才来到这里。”他指的是那张误被风吹进法阵的乐谱，上面的音符他已然都记住了，于是他演奏出改编到钢琴上的版本。

柏辽兹不得不承认李斯特的演奏过于和他心意，甚至远超预期。但在他做出些许让步前，他还有个问题。

“原来地狱也有音乐？”他颇为惊愕。

“请别误会，音乐是硬通货，无论地狱、天堂还是其他位面都会需要。实不相瞒我们还经常跟天堂举办联谊音乐会。”恶魔回答道，同时拿起对方桌上的其他乐谱观赏起来。

“那么请问，对音乐家而言天堂和地狱有什么区别？”

“最大的区别是在地狱演奏没有掌声和赞美，也没有工资。”

“就这？”柏辽兹把桌上乱七八糟的道具稍微收拾一下，免得再发生误伤，“可是天堂要工资有什么用？”

“所谓工资，你可以理解为兑换券。用于交换酒、美人、宴席、温泉旅行等。”李斯特给他打着比方。

“这听起来跟我现存的世界没有什么区别吧？”他越发不明白了。

“有区别啊，天堂没有生老病死，你不需要为生存担忧，不会感到饥饿、口渴、疲倦……也不会得病受伤。”

“那么那些可用于交换的东西，地狱完全没有吗？”

“其实都有，只是在地狱获取那些东西会麻烦一些。经常需要跟别人争抢打斗，耗尽体力杀死成堆不具智能的恶心怪物；美女会被地狱犬看守，且其中还混着许多陷阱，类似女装癖却长着三根阴茎的男人。魔法在地狱不适用，会被规则制裁，一切都得靠体力。不过也不是没有例外，学会贿赂恶魔管理员日子会轻松许多。”李斯特并不介意详尽地讲解规则，他又拿起巫医桌上的书翻看，扔开几本「学术著作」后他赞扬起自己也相当喜爱的一本小说。

“所以，千万别告诉我你们的工作不是维持秩序也不是去折磨谁，而是接受贿赂……”柏辽兹推测道。

“对啊，否则我们的存在有什么意义。”李斯特无辜状摊手，“不用担心，你已经贿赂过我了。”他心满意足地帮他把桌子上的手稿整理好，“也不用再担心作品丢失，我会替你备份的。”

不管怎样，也不容易拒绝，恶魔搬进来住下了——带着他成堆的衣物和360只款式各异的领结，堆满了储藏室，让自诩不喜打扮的巫医相当看不懂，不过也没阻止他，毕竟恶魔喜欢享乐与浮夸华美的一切不需要解释。就像不远处那条动不动被他洗劫的龙并不热衷于收集财宝，却还是喜欢把金币铺在身下当床垫，这是天性。

恶魔会给他带来食物、材料甚至是金钱，不过对柏辽兹而言最重要的是每当他要求李斯特为他在钢琴上演奏些什么，他从来都不拒绝。独角兽是天生的御风者，他能够操纵微风让院子里的风弦琴发出美妙的声响，有时他们会整天整夜与音乐为伴。

诡异的是李斯特自称对巫术一窍不通，从来不在他的「工作」中帮助他，并声称自己更愿意给人类带来快乐而不是伤害。

总之，生活没有多出什么麻烦，甚至还有额外的乐趣。非得说有何困扰的话，恶魔的美貌是愈发扰乱认知的蛊惑。

李斯特不止一次强行钻进柏辽兹的卧室，问他：你真的不要试试看吗？我很可爱的！

是的，他确实很可爱。但柏辽兹有他奇怪的执拗，好几次都搞得他变回四条腿的形态飞快跑走。然而自制力这种东西绝对是有限度的，更何况是毫无意义的自制力。

终于有一天，柏辽兹把自我推销了很久的李斯特带上了床。不得不说，毕竟是恶魔，在情趣方面无可指摘。柏辽兹相当喜欢对方一边引诱他一边将尾巴绕在他腿上的样子。

以及，有必要的话，不管是角、尾巴还是翅膀李斯特都可以隐藏起来。柏辽兹带他一起出门的时候总引来无数羡慕的目光。不少人表示愿意付出一切交换恶魔的一个吻或一根金发。

独角兽无意追究那是不是恶魔自带的魅惑技能，不过既然这样的日子还不错，就姑且过下去吧。反正他还有很长一段时间要打发。

-END


End file.
